Cosas de chicas
by Neyade
Summary: Minerva besa Augusta y Pansy a Astoria -quién a la vez está con Daphne. Y con Ginny-. Bellatrix lo hace con Narcissa y Fleur con Cho, encima de la mesa. A veces son hermanas, otras amigas, parientes lejanas o no se conocen de nada. Siempre es femslash.
1. No han dejado de quererse

-Neville ha cambiado mucho durante este último año

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas:**** Esto está escrito para el amigo invisible que organizó adharaphoenix en lj. Pasaros, es realmente divertido. Este fue un pedido de Phoenix.G.Fawkes (¡gracias por mi cromo!).**

**NO HAN DEJADO DE QUERERSE**

El Castillo gime durante mucho tiempo después de la Batalla Final.

Las puertas de Hogwarts chirrían lastimeramente en sus goznes, a la mitad de las ventanas les faltan sus cristales y aúllan, las noches en las que el viento se adueña del ambiente. Demasiados elfos perecieron entre los pies de los combatientes, la cocina está medio vacía.

Ahora Augusta, Augusta Longbottom, visita a Minerva varias veces a la semana. Tres. O cuatro. A veces incluso cinco o seis. Otras veces se queda toda la semana y sólo vuelve para comprobar que no hayan entrado a robarle en casa.

Y es que después de la Guerra todos quedaron deshechos, en mayor o menor medida.

Los jóvenes tiraron adelante, recordando a los caídos con fiestas conmemorativas y lágrimas y abrazos sentidos, pero la mayoría de ellos consiguió rehacer una vida con los pedazos de la anterior.

Minerva no habría podido hacerlo sin Augusta, sinceramente.

Se encontró de un día para otro con que tenía un castillo enorme en sus manos, una escuela que dirigir y una vida que rehacer. Sola. Albus se había ido, Severus había muerto. La Orden del Fénix, disuelta.

Y entonces apareció Augusta.

De jóvenes habían sido amigas, al crecer pasaron a conocidas y hasta hace unos meses no eran más que un nombre entre muchos otros. Hasta hace unos meses.

Se reencontraron cuando la citó para hablar sobre Neville y las posibilidades de acortar su séptimo curso, y empezaron a hablar. Y hablar. Y hablar más aún, tomando un té con pastas, el aullido del viento a lo lejos.

Y desde entonces no han dejado de verse. De hablar aún más, frente al fuego o caminando por los pasillos desiertos. De darse la mano, acariciándose con el pulgar cuando están solas -cosa que ocurre muy a menudo, ahora que Hogwarts está cerrado, por reformas y vacaciones.

De besarse brevemente en los labios antes de irse Augusta, de abrazarse cuando Minerva se desmorona.

Desde entonces, no han dejado de quererse.


	2. La sangre, que llama

A Bella siempre le ha gustado el drama

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas:**** Esto está escrito para el amigo invisible que organizó adharaphoenix en lj. Pasaros, es realmente divertido. Este fue un pedido de Mileya.**

**La sangre, que llama**

A Bella siempre le ha gustado el drama. Exageradamente. Narcissa cree que si se planteara lo de ser actriz se ganaría bien la vida. Muy bien, de hecho.

(La verdad es que lo hizo más de una vez en su adolescencia, lo de planteárselo, pero al final acabó optando por algo parecido. Ahora es mortífaga).

Gritarle a los elfos ya de buena mañana, con ligueros, lencería fina y cara de desquiciada, aparecer en una fiesta con un vestido rojo y escotado, pintarse los labios y darle un beso a un cadáver o, simplemente, decirle a su hermana que si se besan, a escondidas y con mucho carmín, no están haciendo nada malo porque en realidad es la sangre Black que las llama, es el tipo de cosas que hace por vocación.

-Es la sangre, Narcissa, que nos llama –le dice.

Si una de las dos fuera un hombre y sus lazos de sangre no fueran tan estrechos, ahora mismo ya llevarían anillos gemelos en el dedo anular.

No es así. Son mujeres y hermanas. Siempre lo han sido y siempre lo serán.

Pero aún así se acuestan. Juntas. En la misma cama. Se quitan la ropa a medias y al final sólo quedan los ligueros de Bella. Los sujetadores de Narcissa perdidos entre las sábanas, intimando con las bragas de su hermana.

-Es la sangre que nos llama -repite mucho más tarde, la barbilla en el hombro desnudo de Narcissa, sus piernas perdidas por allí en el fondo de la cama-. No podemos resistirnos, la única posibilidad es rendirse a ella.

A Bella siempre le ha gustado el drama, piensa Narcissa. La verdad es que le divierte bastante cuando se dedica a soltar frases de esas suyas, que suenan estupendamente pero no son más que un remix de las tradiciones familiares, modificadas a su antojo.


	3. A una hermana

La primera vez que se ven después de su matrimonio es algo tensa

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas:**** Esto está escrito para el amigo invisible que organizó adharaphoenix en lj. Pasaros, es realmente divertido. Este fue un pedido de nyaza.**

**A una hermana**

La primera vez que se ven después de su matrimonio el ambiente está algo tenso. Daphne no sabe dónde mirar y Astoria no puede dejar de hacerlo. De mirarla a ella, por supuesto.

Hablan del tiempo en Francia, dónde se fueron de luna de miel, y del vestido nuevo de Daphne. Con flores estampadas en colores suaves y un par de cintas en la cintura. Hablan también del verano, de los helados un poco por encima, de la próxima reunión que darán los Parkinson. De Draco, evidentemente. Evidentemente.

De lo mucho que se han echado de menos, sin embargo, no hablan. Se lo dicen con la mirada, con esos pequeños gestos que pueden ser algo así como rozarse la mano, abrazarse nada más verse o, simplemente, hablar entre susurros pasado el desconcierto inicial, cabeza contra cabeza. Como siempre lo habían hecho hasta ahora.

-Yo creo que lo hace para opacar las habladurías sobre vuestro matrimonio -comenta Daphne.

-¿Tu crees? -sonríe a medias. Nunca se le dio realmente bien, eso de pensar en los demás.

-Hombre, piensa que pese a que le caías bien, te has casado con su hombre.

Están sentadas en un solo sillón, las dos. Apretujadas. Como cuando eran pequeñas, contándose confidencias a media voz.

-¿Con su hombre?

-Por supuesto, ¿qué no los viste nunca en la Sala Común, en Hogwarts? -le pregunta, una risa afectuosa colándose entre sus palabras.

-En realidad no, no sé. Supongo que sí, pero no me fijé demasiado -sonríe con cara de circunstancias.

-Eres un caso –menea la cabeza, suelta un suspiro resignado y se dispone a explicárselo-. Pansy estaba (y está) completamente colgada por Draco. Desde hace años.

-Oh –silencio. Parece que se lo piensa-. Pues vaya una suerte; ella que le quiere no le tiene, y yo que le tengo no le quiero –hace una mueca medio de broma, pone _más_ cara de circunstancias. La mira, dejando de lado el humor, con seriedad.

Y entonces, ocurre lo que las dos habían estado esperando desde que se vieron. Daphne sonríe, a medias. Y la perdona -si es que había algo que perdonar- con un beso suave, casi invisible en la comisura de los labios. Con un abrazo. Con una sonrisa y un beso más largo, caluroso. Con lenguas que se atan y desatan lánguidamente, y manos de manicura perfecta en las caderas, justo donde empieza la cintura de la falda.

Porque, por favor, ¿como podría no perdonar a una hermana?


	4. Por eso te odio

Hace ya mucho tiempo que pasaron de la etapa itu marido debería ser mío y por eso te odio/i

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas:**** Esto está escrito para el amigo invisible que organizó adharaphoenix en lj. Pasaros, es realmente divertido. Este fue un pedido de Sabaku no Akelos.**

**Por eso te odio**

Hace ya mucho tiempo que pasaron de la _fase tu marido debería ser mío y por eso te odio_, ellas dos.

Al principio la cambiaron por una cortesía helada, asentimientos en lugar de saludos e invitaciones a fiestas mandadas a regañadientes a altas horas de la noche, por parte de Pansy. Astoria simplemente se comedía en sus atenciones pues veía que no eran del todo bien recibidas.

(Necesitó que su hermana le explicara porque no lo eran, antes de rendirse).

Luego fueron conocidas. Pansy se casó, Daphne tuvo un niño y pasaron a hablar de centros de mesa con una taza de té en la mano. También hablaron de Draco, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no hacerlo siendo una su esposa y la otra su amor de juventud? Tuvieron una conversación bastante agitada, la primera vez. Fue algo así:

-Tu marido debería estar casado conmigo.

-Y yo debería estar soltera.

-No pretendas que te lo perdone nunca.

-No pretendas que olvide que si te hubieras casado con él cuando pudiste, yo ahora no estaría aquí.

Y luego se miraron y siguieron tomando el té, dejando que los elfos sacaran la porcelana de sus escondrijos seguros. Olvidaron convenientemente los gruñidos que soltaron entre una frase y otra, y también que las uñas de Pansy dejaran una marca en el reposabrazos del sillón.

No olvidaron, pese a todo, las palabras que se dijeron y lo que eso significaba. Sobre todo Pansy.

Después de esa amistad insustancial, con el tiempo fueron pasando a otro tipo de amistad. Una amistad de esas de _te llamo cuando mi hijo está enfermo y no sé a quién acudir_, una amistad de las de prestarse sombreros y salir de compras juntas.

Y después, ya por allí al final, Astoria hizo el último cambio en la relación (por lo menos hasta ahora):

Dejó caer su mano en el muslo de Pansy. Su boca en los labios de esta, rió confiadamente cuando su amiga la miró, con ojos enormes y soltó un susurro agitado:

-¿Qué haces?

-Besarte, ¿qué no lo ves?

Y volvió a hacerlo. Una y otra vez.

Y Pansy, resignadamente, sucumbió (no es que le costara mucho, sinceramente).


	5. Joder y sus múltiples significados

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas:**** Esto está escrito para el amigo invisible que organizó adharaphoenix en lj. Pasaros, es realmente divertido. Este fue un pedido de Booh :3**

**Joder y sus múltiples significados**

-No me jodas.  
-¿No? -se rasca la cabeza con cara de circunstancias.  
-No, en serio Cho. No me jodas.

Fleur cada vez tiene menos de ese acento francés con el que llegó a Inglaterra, pero le vuelve a aflorar cuando está cabreada. O preocupada. O molesta. O estresada. O contenta. O terriblemente triste. O una mezcla letal de todas las últimas. Normalmente aún lo tiene, si tenemos que ser sinceros. Pero no le gusta que se lo recuerden.

-A ver, ¿qué ocurre?  
-Ocurre que tendríamos que estar trabajando. Trabajando.  
-Estamos trabajando.

Fleur se limita a echarles una mirada terrible a sus sujetadores verdes con puntillas. Que casualmente están tirados en el suelo.

-Estamos trabajando, Fleur. Hace cinco minutos no, pero ahora tengo los papeles en las manos. ¿Los ves?

En el fondo, Cho sabe que no debería estar tomándole el pelo. Que Fleur es demasiado educada como para decir _joder_, y hoy ya lo ha dicho por lo menos un par de veces.

La verdad es que prefiere no contar las que llevan desde que se conocieron. Más o menos es consciente de que desde que ella ha entrado en su vida, la francesa ha soltado muchas palabrotas. No tiene muy claro que si eso es bueno.

-Cho -levanta la ceja, algo cabreada. Esto es, realmente, una advertencia.  
-Vale -cede ella.  
-Vale.

Y se sumergen de nuevo en los papeles. Hacen cuentas y Fleur tacha mil y una veces, con tinta azul marino. Ella prefiere la negra, pero se le acabó el otro día.

En realidad siempre tachan mucho, cuando trabajan juntas.

Lo más extraño es que ninguna de las dos se cabree, les comentan sus compañeros algo asombrados. Puede que en eso se deba a que cuando hay cabreo lo solucionan bajándose las bragas y quitándose los sujetadores. Besándose entre jadeos encima de la mesa.

Pero eso no se lo cuentan. Sólo sonríen encantadoramente y se vuelven a encerrar en el despacho.

-Sólo nos queda esto -comenta Fleur señalando una carpeta blanca con un par de manchas de café que se les cayó el otro día.  
-Oh, sí, todo ese rollo de los gnomos y sus exigencias -arruga la nariz.  
-Sssht, que no te oigan -casi parece que Fleur vaya a lanzarse a taparle la boca, temerosa. A Cho no le importaría-. Los gnomos son terribles, cuando se enfadan.  
-Vale. Pues pongámonos ahora y acabemos rápido.  
-Vale. Y luego te invito a cenar.  
-¿En el italiano de la esquina? -Fleur rueda los ojos. Si van esta noche será la quincuagésima del mes.  
-Sólo si te portas bien -y aún así, cede.

Siempre cede, en realidad. Cho es demasiado convincente como para ser algo legal.

A Fleur no le importa demasiado hacerlo.


	6. Estoy con Ginny

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas:**** Esto está escrito para el amigo invisible que organizó adharaphoenix en lj. Pasaros, es realmente divertido. Este fue un pedido de Suiris E'Doluc.**

**Estoy con Ginny**

-Estoy con Ginny.

Se lo suelta así, a bocajarro. Sin dejarle tiempo ni para empezar a olerse algo. _Estoy con Ginny_, le dice, y a Pansy se le detiene la mano en el aire, casi a punto de dejar el libro en la mesa pero no del todo.

-¿Qué? -deja el libro, finalmente. Tiene las tapas rojas y los cantos desgastados, pero eso ahora mismo no importa. La mira con ojos enormes-. ¿Que estás con quién?  
-Con Ginny -la mira serenamente, como siempre lo hace-. Ginny Potter.  
-¿Ginny Weasley? ¿La hermana de Ronald Weasley? ¿La esposa de Harry Potter, el niño que mató a Voldemort?  
-Ex-esposa, y sí. Puede que la recuerdes porque le dedicaste una canción a su hermano -sonríe a medias, acordándose de Pansy gritando el _Weasley es nuestro rey_ con las mejillas rojas-. En quinto.  
-Sí, sí -responde ella, ausentemente-. Y... ¿cómo estás, con ella? Quiero decir -añade, algo atropelladamente, confundida-, ¿estás con ella de "nos acostamos de vez en cuando", o de "la quiero mucho y si pudiera tendría sus hijos?  
-Estoy con ella. De "nos encontramos de vez en cuando y llevo pañuelo para ocultar uno de sus mordiscos".  
-Oh. Ya. De acuerdo.

Se miran un rato. Pansy sentada en el sillón azul -lo ha hecho mientras hablaban, le temblaban un poco las rodillas- y Astoria en la silla blanca. Las dos con las piernas cruzadas delicadamente, siguiendo el protocolo para una reunión informal como esta.

-¿Te molesta? -se lo pregunta directamente, Astoria. Como si no importara.

Siempre que hablan de algo importante adopta ese tono.

-No demasiado -frunce la nariz, la mira con ojo crítico-. El pañuelo no te pega con la ropa, pese a todo.

Y siguen tomando el té.

A todo esto, Pansy aún no le ha preguntado lo más importante. _¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes que te gustaban las mujeres? _Y yo aún diría más. _¿POR QUÉ, ASTORIA?_

Se lo comentará cuando empiecen con las pastas de vainilla. Así de pasada.


	7. Cartas astrales

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas:** **Esto está escrito para el amigo invisible que organizó adharaphoenix en lj. Pasaros, es realmente divertido. Este fue un pedido de Mikox. Falta betearlo y tal, pero es que estoy enchufada en casa de alguien y tengo poquísimo tiempo.**

**CARTAS ASTRALES**

-¿Qué haces, aquí?

Cuando una voz rasga el silencio de la noche, Sybill pega un respingo haciendo que se le caigan los papeles y plumas al suelo. Se le hubiesen caído incluso los anillos, del susto, si no fuera porque le van a medida.

-¿Qu-qué? -se gira, preparándose para ver al Grim, y se encuentra con una Sinistra en pijama que levanta una ceja.  
-Te preguntaba que qué hacías aquí a tan altas horas de la noche, Sybill.  
-Oh, yo... -se toma un tiempo para recuperarse de la impresión-, estaba haciendo mi carta astral.  
-Por supuesto -asiente-. Entonces no te molesto.

Sybill se dispone a despedirse e ignorarla cuando se fija más en ella, avisada por su ojo interior y un suspiro suave de la otra profesora. Se lo piensa un segundo y toma una decisión rápida. Sin pensarlo. Hace ya demasiado tiempo que buscaba una oportunidad como esta.

-No, tranquila -dice con voz algo temblorosa-, en realidad no me molestas. Es agradable tener compañía -y le sonríe, desde detrás de las gafas.

Sinistra la mira algo asombrada (ninguna de las dos ha olvidado la tremenda pelea que tuvieron cuando Sybill llegó a Hogwarts y a Sinistra se le ocurrió mencionar delante suyo que la astrología era la _ciencia_ menos confiable de este planeta), pero aún así acepta la ofrenda de paz en una guerra que lleva ya demasiados años latente, y se sienta en uno de los pequeños bancos de la torre.

Sybill retoma sus actividades y durante esa noche no cruzan más de dos o tres comentarios a media voz sobre el frío y se despiden cuando el cielo empieza a clarear con un asentimiento de cabeza y un _buenas noches, ¿o debería decir buenos días?_ susurrado a media voz.

Pese a todo, el encontrarse en la torre cada viernes por la noche se vuelve una costumbre no acordada pero aún así inaplazable.

Al principio no hablan. Sybill escribe y Sinistra a veces se trae un telescopio. Otras se limita a observarla, mientras refunfuña cuando se equivoca.

Y un día, Sybill acaba haciéndole una carta para ella. Lee su futuro y su vida en los pequeños puntos desperdigados por el cielo y pese a que Sinistra no comparte sus deducciones, le agrada encontrar a alguien más que se conoce el cielo como la palma de su mano. Se crea una amistad extraña, en esa torre alta desde la cual la gente alcanza el cielo con la mirada. Una amistad basada en hacerse mutua compañía y susurros a media voz, indicando un error por parte de Sinistra.

Un día acaban dejando de lado las cartas y los telescopios para hablar, con lo que se crea una nueva rutina. Una de confidencias, de risas y rumores, de cariño mutuo. Descubren que se caen bien. Que llevan demasiados años perdiéndose la una a la otra.

Y ya al final, Sybill vuelve a leer una carta. Lee los miles y millones de lunares que tiene Sinistra en la espalda, en el estómago. Descubre una nueva Osa Mayor y Orión brilla, esplendoroso, en su hombro derecho. Lee su futuro, el de ella, el de ambas, y sigue la columna vertebral de Sinistra, de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba.

Tienen un futuro muy prometedor por delante, y esta vez incluso Sinistra lo cree.


	8. Discreción y otros milagros

**Disclaimer:** **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas:** **Esto está escrito para el amigo invisible que organizó adharaphoenix en lj. Pasaros, es realmente divertido. Este fue un pedido de Booh.**

**DISCRECIÓN Y OTROS MILAGROS**

Ellas siempre han sido muy discretas, juntas y por separado. Tratan sus asuntos con tranquilidad, sin apresurarse ni descubrirse jamás. Nunca nadie se ha enterado de un secreto inconfesable por sus labios. (Y si lo ha hecho es porque las circunstacias realmente lo requerían).

Y aún así, aún y sabiendo que la discreción es lo que puede salvarte el culo en más de una y de dos situaciones, sobre todo en una como la suya, esta vez no han podido reprimirse.

Se han besado en medio de la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Así, sin más. Labio arrugado contra labio un poco menos arrugado, manos en la cintura y los de Molly en los hombros delgados de Minerva. Un beso suave, rápido. Un beso secreto y lleno de temor a ser descubiertas. Un beso travieso, también. Algo inocente. Un simple roce.

-Estás loca -susurra Molly cuando se separan, media milésima de segundo después. Levantando las cejas rojas.

-Es la presión -le responde Minerva con humor. Son pocas las veces que alguien puede encontrarla así, tan tranquila, pero es que una larga exposición a Molly Weasley produce efectos realmente inesperados-. Los estudiantes, lo de Severus -y ahora frunce el ceño de verdad, preocupada-. No sé qué voy a hacer con Hogwarts, Molly.

-Tranquila, seguro que algo encontrarás -la anima la otra-. Al fin y al cabo, eres Minerva McGonagall.

-Y lo dices com si fuera algo interesante.

-Para mi lo es -le pellizca una mejilla y sonríe afectuosamente cuando esta gruñe un poco-. Y ahora siéntate a la mesa, que voy a darte de comer antes de que te caigas por alguna escalera, desmayada. Que no se diga que Minerva Mcgonagall murió de hambre bajo mi techo.

Y mientras Minerva levanta el tenedor y se sienta recta, estirada como un palo y sin ni siquiera sonreír por el espléndido olor de su guisado -porque Molly lo sabe, es espléndido-, empiezan a aparecer los chicos. Un pelirrojo detrás de otro, con una ligera intervención hecha por el pelo de Hermione y los ojos verdes de Harry, de Lily.

Minerva frunce el ceño al pensar que si llega a besarla cinco minutos más tarde las hubiesen pillado.

Molly lo hace porque, por una parte le sabe mal por sus hijos, y por la otra sólo le apetece cogerla de la mano y arrastrarla en algún sitio, para poder besarla y saber que sabe a té, que huele a algo cálido y agradable.

Ambas fruncen el ceño, deseando estar juntas y a solas una vez más.


	9. Octopus's garden II

**Disclaimer:** **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas:** **Esto está escrito para el amigo invisible que organizó adharaphoenix en lj. Pasaros, es realmente divertido. Este fue un pedido de Booh.**

**¿OCTOPUS'S GARDEN II?**

-Es curioso, al final hemos acabado en un jardín -dice Minerva, mientras se arrebuja en su rebeca-. De lo más curioso -repite, mientras da un par de pasos, de pasitos tranquilos-, aunque juraría que no es la primera vez que me ocurre, eso de aparecer en uno sin previo aviso. Estoy realmente sorprendida, Pomona.

-Anda, no me seas gruñona. Sabes que en el fondo lo disfrutas -sonríe, medio gamberra.

-Sabes,_ sabes_, que eso que acabas de decir no es cierto. Para nada.

-Ya, pero bien que has venido (y por tu propio pie), así que no te me quejes tanto.

Y es en momentos como estos en los que ella se encuentra con que no tiene ni idea de qué decir, porque Pomona tiene razón. No quiere estar allí, en realidad, pero la acompaña porque quiere, por que le apetece, a la vez. Es muy curioso, realmente curioso, que haya acabado compartiendo la vejez y las vacaciones -y la vida entera ya que estamos, días laborables y festivos- con una amante de las plantas, cuando a ella nunca le han gustado especialmente. Es más, no le gustan nada; demasiado verdes, demasiado húmedas y demasiado salvajes. Y la tierra, esa tierra que se mete en el hueco entre las uñas y la carne, y que hace que parezca, precisamente, que hayas estado escarbando en ella y luego no te hayas limpiado. Con la diferencia de que, por mucho que frotes, la tierra no se va. Es una lección que Minerva aprendió la primera vez que Pomona necesitó ayuda en el invernadero tres, y no se le ha olvidado nunca. Tampoco podría aunque quisiera, entre las mandrágoras y como le quedó la cama después, pues se pusieron en ella directamente, sin ducharse ni nada de lo cansadas que estaban, es un recuerdo memorable el que guarda de aquella tarde.

-Este sitio es impresionante -Pomona se ha alejado de ella y ahora tiene la nariz casi enterrada en una maceta de flores azules. Minerva, en cambio, prefiere apreciar la naturaleza desde un poco más lejos-. Ven aquí un momento, Minnie, míralo -parece que sus deseos no podrán ser cumplidos. Se acerca.

-¿Pomona, tendré que llamarte _Pommie_ para que te olvides de este _Minnie_?

-No es necesario, querida -le respone, displicente-, y ahora ven. Esto es fantástico.

-Estupendo -responde ella lacónicamente, y se acerca con más pesar que ganas a la maceta.

-¿Has visto los pétalos, qué sedosos? ¿Y el tallo? Es el tallo más robusto que he visto en una flor desde hace muchos años -le explica, admirada.

-Impresionante -asiente ella-. Antes he visto una tetería por aquí al lado, creo que iré allí a esperar a que acabes con esto -le aprieta la mano suavemente, otra vez llena de tierra, y procura escabullirse lo más rápidamente posible antes de que Pomona monte toda una estrategia para detenerla.

-Pero-

En cuanto Minerva cierra la puerta con más rapidez que presteza, Pomona sonríe, menea la cabeza y vuelve a mirarse la planta.

-Sólo estamos tu y yo, ahora que Minerva nos ha traicionado -suspira-. Desertora.

Y vuelve a enterrar la nariz en las macetas y parterres, a acariciar pétalos y tallos, a medir el diámetro de una hoja con la varita. A dar rienda suelta a su fascinación.

Y Minerva, mientras tanto, no puede hacer nada más que alegrarse de estar en tierra civilizada y poder pedir un té negro con sólo un poco de limón sin que nadie la mire raro, con la ceja enarcada y una mueca en los labios. La última vez que Pomona la llevó a algún sitio fueron a España, y durante los días en que ella se encerraba en esos invernaderos. muggles y enormes, entre tomates y demás hortalizas, Minerva tuvo que descubrir que el té era sólo una afición suya, allí, y que los huevos con chorizo eran un desayuno de lo más consistente.

Cuando Pomona acaba con la flor azul, llega y la besa en los labios espontáneamente, sin avisar, con una sonrisa enorme y el sombrero torcido y lleno de tierra. Luego se sienta a su lado y pide, a voces bastante altas, un café bien cargado.

Cuando Minerva mira a su alrededor después del beso, es perfectamente consciente de que incluso allí, en su tierra, siempre van amirarla raro mientras vaya con Pomona -por lo menos mientras esta siga besándola en público y regañando amistosamente al camarero por olvidarse del azucar.

¿Y sinceramente? No le importa en lo más mínimo, decide mientras el hombre se sienta con ellas, aún algo impresionado por la llegada de _la siempre respetable Profesora Sprout_, como le gusta llamarse a ella misma.

Ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para empezar a preocuparse ahora por lo que piense la gente.


	10. Astoria

**Disclaimer:** **El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no lo publiques en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas:**** Regalo del amigo invisble que organizó adharaphonix en LJ, para Estrella de la Tarde.**

**ASTORIA**

No es ni muy tarde ni muy temprano, sino que están exactamente en la hora justa. Por allí a las diez y media de la madrugada, al despuntar el alba, pero como ya durmieron unas cuantas horas eso no les importa mucho. Astoria enreda los dedos en el pelo rojo de Ginny y esta, con los ojos entrecerrados, se dedica a murmurar el tremendo aprecio que siente por ella cada vez que le acaricia el pelo y a la vez le rasca la espalda.

La verdad es que Ginny siempre fue una mujer de pasiones sencillas.

Un par de tostadas con mantequilla para desayunar, un café ben cargado y al héroe del mundo mágico en la cama cada noche. Tampoco le hizo ascos a la casa y los niños, y mucho menos a los vestidos de premamá que siempre le gustaron tanto, esos que son enormes y cuando los ves en la tienda parece que pueda caber un elefante en ellos, pero que cuando te los pones resulta que a duras penas cabéis tu y ese paquete destroza riñones que resulta ser tu hijo.

-¿Has desayunado ya? -le pregunta Astoria, dejando de rascarle la espalda momentáneamente.

-Mmmm -se arquea contra su mano como una especie de gato, pidiéndole que siga con la caricia-, en realidad no, pero no me gusta desayunar tan temprano.

Esa es una costumbre que le quedó de vivir con Harry, por supuesto, como muchas otras. Se levantaban tarde después de echarse un polvo largo, de esos que estiran el tiempo como si este fuera un chicle, y al final acababan comiendo lo primero que podían encontrar.

Pero la verdad es que pese a que no puede dejar de acordarse de Harry, no volvería atrás en el tiempo ni por todo el oro de Gringotts. Ni siquiera por todo el oro del mundo, volvería a la casa con Harry, los niños y los vestidos de premamá. ¿Para qué, teniendo también una casa preciosa, los niños y a Astoria?

Y eso último, ese _Astoria_ añadido a sus pertenencias -mejor que no se entere nunca que la ha nombrado así bajo ningún concepto, porque aunque sea un término provisional podría ofenderse-, es lo que le sorprende incluso a ella. Astoria, a quién se encontró un día en el Ministerio cuando estaba tramitando el divorcio con Harry. Astoria, la esposa (futura ex-esposa, en esos momentos) del nuevo amor del Héroe del mundo mágico. Astoria, con su pelo rubio y sus ademanes de dama de alta alcurnia, de niña pija y consentida.

Astoria, quién expone el cuello cuando sabe que la vas a besar allí y gime quedamente cuando al final lo haces.


	11. Una jugadora de primera

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas:**** Un ascazo, lo sé, pero el quinesob me llama!**

**UNA JUGADORA DE PRIMERA**

Ginny es una jugadora de primera.

No es que destaque como cazadora, bateadora o buscadora. Mucho menos como guardiana. Pero es que hemos dicho que es una jugadora de primera, no hemos mencionado en ningún momento una posición en especial.

Es simplemente que lleva el quidditch dentro. El viento dándole en la cara, los callos en las manos de tanto agarrar la escoba. La sonrisa resplandeciente al bajar de ella. Lleva el uniforme como quién viste de calle, y cuando su pelo rojo ondea al viento todo el mundo nota que ha nacido para eso. Para los movimientos flexibles en pleno vuelo y los gritos secos de una punta a la otra del campo. Para luchar y vencer. Para jugar y ganar.

Todos se dan cuenta de eso, pero la que más, curiosamente, es Rolanda Hooch, profesora de vuelo en Hogwarts y encargada de arbitrar los partidos de quidditch. La ve volar y se acuerda de cuando se deslizaba por los aires de joven, lanzando la pelota justo en medio de los aros y ganándose ovaciones terribles de las gradas, que casi derrumbaban el estadio.

Quizás es por eso que algo en ella explota. Quizás es, realmente, por las semejanzas entre ambas, por el quidditch corriéndoles por las venas como la sangre. Quizás es precisamente por ese brillo en los ojos castaños al volar, que cierra la puerta detrás suyo, en el armario de las escobas, y le sonríe cuando la otra se gira sobresaltada.

-¿Qué ocurre, profesora? –acaba de cerrar la puerta, suavemente.

-Quería hablar contigo un segundo, Weasley.

-Oh, por supuesto. ¿Es por mi hermano? Es que es un poco impulsivo y a veces no puede contenerse cuando le provocan. Porque tiene que reconocer, profesora, que Draco Malfoy y sus compañeros le provocan. De hecho, nos provocan a todos. Gryffindor o no, juguemos al quidditch o no.

-Lo sé, Weasley, lo sé, pero no venía contigo a hablar de eso.

-¿Y entonces, profesora Hooch?

-Quería preguntarte si… Si te habías planteado el jugar profesionalmente al quiddich.

-¿Cómo? –la mira, shockeada, y Rolanda sabe que ha ido a dar en el clavo.

-Preguntaba que si te habías planteado el jugar profesionalmente al quidditch. Estoy segura de que si practicas duro las Holyhead Harpies te aceptarían como suplente un par de años después de salir de Hogwarts.

El silencio se hace en ese pequeño cobertizo para guardar las escobas y Rolanda sabe que se acaba de ganar el afecto de esa jovencita por mucho tiempo. Sólo necesita fortalecerlo, seguir animándola. Impulsarla a seguir jugando y alentarla. Hacer que ese brillo que sólo aparece en los partidos esté siempre allí, siempre visible, impulsando todas las acciones de la vida de esa muchacha.

Así, sólo así, mientras esté pensando siempre en quidditch, conseguirá que piense siempre en ella.

Los meses pasan y, efectivamente, la joven Weasley empieza a desarrollar un extraño interés por el quidditch y, a la vez, por ella. La visita por las tardes y hablan de técnicas de juego, de la compenetración entre jugadores (y jugadoras, sobre todo jugadoras), y de lo estupendo que sería que ella ingresara, realmente y al cabo de unos años, en un equipo profesional.

Todo iba perfectamente hasta ese catorce de abril. Rolanda lo recordará durante mucho tiempo, como uno de los más grandes fallos que cometió a lo largo de toda su vida.

La había acompañado a volar por vez primera, como maestra, indicándole sus fallos, sus defectos y sus virtudes. Más sus virtudes que no otra cosa, si tenía que ser sincera, aunque de eso Ginny Weasley no se percató.

Hasta aquí todo bien. Correcto. Pero fue justo en el mismo cobertizo en el que empezó todo, dónde las cosas se acabaron de desmoronar. De un momento a otro habían chocado, no tenían muy claro como salir de allí y Rolanda empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Flashes de su pelo, de sus mejillas y sus manos callosas.

Y, después de tanto tiempo, la besó. Así, de bote pronto. Juntó sus labios con los suyos y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Se restregaron unos segundos y ella sonrió satisfecha, lo había conseguido, Esta enredando los dedos entre las guedejas de pelo de la joven Weasley, cuando se desencadenó el huracán.

-¿Qué hace? –chilló la chica, apartándose.

-Yo, yo no quería hacer-

-Está loca. Loca –murmuró por lo bajo, para si misma y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder-. Apártese, quiero salir.

-Pero Ginny, escucha, yo-

-¡Apártese, joder! –chilló, y al final ella tuvo que hacerlo.

Mientras la veía alejarse por el campo húmedo, aún con las ropas sudadas, sólo pudoo encaminarse mecánicamente hacia los vestuarios. Un paso, dos pasos y tres pasos. Catorce pasos después y unas cuantas prendas de ropa en el suelo, Rolanda Hooch sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza; uno sólo:

_La acababa de cagar._

Ginny Weasley no volvió a entrenarse con ella a altas horas de la noche, y nunca más nadie habló de los planes de futuro de una joven pelirroja en el despacho diminuto de la profesora de vuelo.

_La acababa de cagar._


End file.
